Seducción demoniaca
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: ¿Me sentía celosa unos celos que no tenían que ver conmigo? Crack-pairing. One-Shot.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Pelea' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 956 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

Notas: El PoV es de Kagome. Y la pareja es la más crack en la historia de Inuyasha (creo).

* * *

Seducción demoniaca.

_

* * *

_

Había muchas cosas que sacaban de sus casillas a Inuyasha, aunque normalmente eran los celos lo primero que le hacía perder los estribos y causados por mí. De cierta manera me regocijaba saber que le importaba hasta el punto de celarme, quizá por eso tenía una cierta tendencia a ser amable con los hombres, solamente para ver hasta que punto estaba pendiente y hacerle saber que no soy un puerto seguro ─aunque lo soy─.

Inuyasha nunca me decepcionó, siempre se enzarzaba en alguna riña a mi causa y no solamente hablo de Kouga. Cualquiera que me prestara atención tenía que hacer oídos sordos a sus advertencias o simplemente luchar, inclusive una vez en que hablaba con la pequeña Rin mientras Sesshomaru nos miraba fijamente; ambos discutieron bastante. Pero jamás me imaginé no ser la única a sus ojos pese a que sabía que _estaba **ella** _y que Inuyasha tenía añejos sentimientos en su corazón.

Fue una tarde de otoño; las hojas caían como pedazos de cielo roto, duras pero ligeras, extendiendo un manto anaranjado sobre nuestras cabezas mientras el día se difuminaba a nuestras espaldas. Avanzábamos lentamente hacia otra aldea, estábamos confundidos ante la repentina desaparición de Naraku.

Inuyasha se tensó a mitad del bosque, todos los rasgos que normalmente nos indicaban que había un enemigo aparecieron en su rostro; intercambie una mirada con el monje Miroku y Sango que asintieron. Al examinar cuidadosamente su expresión me di cuenta de que había algo raro, la mirada ambarina estaba ligeramente perdida en la lejanía y las orejas se movían ante los sonidos que no escuchábamos. Recordaba aquel rostro de cuando Kikyou estaba cerca.

Suspiré triste, atrás de mí Miroku y Sango resoplaron quedamente. Antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta Inuyasha se había marchado tras el rastro de la sacerdotisa, echamos a correr tras él. Nunca hubiéramos sabido a que se debía aquella mueca en el rostro de Inuyasha y definitivamente no le hubiéramos creído de no verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

Rin estaba dormida en el centro del claro, abrigada con aquel extraño ser que la llevaba a cuestas. Cerca de la laguna estaba el medio hermano de Inuyasha con Kikyou, las serpientes de la sacerdotisa circundaban tétricamente la escena. El pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru cicatrizaba lentamente mientras las manos de ella aplicaban una mezcla de hierbas que probablemente sería un antídoto, era un masaje suave y sensual a nuestros ojos. No pude evitar que la furia me invadiera cuando vislumbré a Sesshomaru con un gesto indiferente y frío pero que se dejaba atender de ella, los ojos ambarinos del demonio estaban fijos en los de su hermano menor mientras que yo me encontré con los de mi antepasada.

─ Sesshomaru ─siseó una voz ronca de ira a mi lado. Sentí una punzada de tristeza al escuchar aquel sentimiento contenido que sin duda era superior a cualquiera mostrado ante mis pretendientes─. ¡Imbécil!

Un bramido sonó con la furia de un rayo, al instante Inuyasha se lanzó contra Sesshomaru balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Kikyou se sacudió las manos de la pastosa mezcla y observó sin interés como el hanyou desenfundaba su espada y arremetía nuevamente, la mirada del demonio era burlona.

Puñetazos y caídas protagonizadas por Inuyasha, aunque los primeros eran fácilmente esquivados. Cosa que aumentaba su frustración ya que su contrincante estaba herido y no podía así con él. Ligeros gemidos por parte del hermano mayor, cuya herida ─una larga cortadura trasversal que parecía que no cicatrizaría─ empeoraba a cada minuto. El viento cortante fue contrarrestado con el Dokkasu, aquellas garras envenenadas que rozaban al menor en varias ocasiones.

El chirriante sonido de los aceros nos asustó, ambos hermanos arremetían fieramente sin la amenidad de una escaramuza. Realmente iban en serio, los labios curvados del mayor retaban en silencio al menor que enfurecía cada que notaba aquella sonrisa petulante.

Todos estábamos en shock y no fue hasta que Inuyasha cayó hacia atrás que nos pusimos en alerta. Entre Miroku y Kirara lograron contenerlo, mientras que Sango se erguía en defensa de todos. Sesshomaru decidió que si no iba a luchar contra Inuyasha no lo haría así que sin más que decir hizo una seña a Ah-Un, que cogió a Rin y se marchó.

Yo me dirigí hacia Kikyou, durante todo el combate no había podido evitar mirarla. Había preocupación en sus ojos, que no era causada por Inuyasha, aquella mirada tan azul como la mía había seguido de principio a fin los movimientos del demonio. Y ahora comenzaba a darse media vuelta para marcharse sin decir una palabra; no supe muy bien que fue lo que me impulsaba a actuar así pero quería abofetearla con todas mis fuerzas.

─Basta Kagome. ─Él sostenía mi mano a centímetros del rostro de ella. Había llegado a nuestro lado con la velocidad de una ráfaga de colmillo de acero.

Mis mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza, y me invadió una desolación incomparable. Miré la mueca indiferente de Kikyou antes de encontrarme con la mirada seria en el rostro sucio de Inuyasha. Pude ver como los labios de la sacerdotisa se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfante, la mirada ambarina posada sobre ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez en una muda suplica a la cual no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo, Kirara acudió a mí en un santiamén, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y no encontré palabras para agradecerle aquello pero sin duda lo necesitaba. A lo lejos escuchaba a Inuyasha llamar a gritos desgarrados Kikyou, que volaba con ayuda de sus Shinidama-Chuu hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido Sesshomaru. Sango también gritaba, su potente voz sometía la de él.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ─Una pausa─. ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!

* * *

**Notas finales:** Después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada, he vuelto con un par de actualizaciones. Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen su opinión. ¡Buen día!


End file.
